Cyclonic vacuum cleaners have been developed that utilize one or more cyclonic cleaning stages. Each cyclonic cleaning stage may have its own dirt collection chamber. Cyclonic vacuum cleaners that have a cyclonic cleaning stage comprising a plurality of cyclones in parallel are also known. Such cleaning stages may have a dirt collection chamber for each cyclone, or a single common dirt collection chamber for all of the cyclones in the stage.
One such vacuum cleaner is described in United States Patent Application Publication 2006/0123590, to Fester et al., which discloses an upright cyclonic vacuum cleaner comprising two cyclonic cleaning stages in series. The first cyclonic cleaning stage comprises a single cyclone and a second cyclonic cleaning stage comprises a plurality of cyclones in parallel arranged annularly around the first cyclonic cleaning stage. A dirt bin is disposed beneath the first cyclonic cleaning stage, and extends under the second cyclonic cleaning stage. The suction motor is below the cyclonic cleaning stages.